


Jeffs attempts

by LizzyKitty



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyKitty/pseuds/LizzyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title says it all really its just another one of Jeff's attempts to kill slenderman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeffs attempts

**Author's Note:**

> Jeff and Slenderman hate ship

Jeff hid in the bushes waiting for slenderman to walk by. Jeff was ready to jump on Slenderman with his knife.

Slenderman walked through the forest he could tell something was out of place.   
looking around he realized there was some one else in his forest.

Jeff jumped out aiming at slenderman head. Slenderman turned around and caught Jeff by the foot, with one of his tentacles. Jeff lashed out at Slenderman.  
Slenderman flung Jeff around, tell his knife fell from his grasp.  
“you’ll have to do better than that if you want to kill me.“ Slenderman threatened using his telepathy.

Jeff tried every thing in his power to break free. Slender man laughed at Jeff’s failed attempts.  
Slenderman through Jeff at a tree. Slenderman made sure he wouldn't wake up for a good long while. Slenderman picked up Jeff, and his knife and walked back to the manner.

Jeff woke up groggy and irritated. Looking around he found himself locked in a dungeon.  
“i don’t know why you keep doing this, when you know he's just gonna throw you back in here.” Jeff heard Ben’s voice say. Jeff looked at the door and saw the annoying boy, standing at the door looking in.   
“just shut up you brat.” Jeff said throwing a pebble at the door. Ben laughed and walked away. Jeff looked out the door and saw sally standing there.   
“what do you want?” Jeff growled   
“would you like anything?” Sally asked smiling. Jeff just scoffed, and when back in his cell.   
Jeff walked over to the wall and with another rock he put a tally on the wall.   
“666.” Jeff said laying down, and tried to sleep. 

the end


End file.
